Life That's Not There
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: Based on a depressing situation that is currently occurring in my life... If you can not handle miscarriage talk then, please... Don't read. No hate comments either.. Very dark! May cry! Sad NaLu Natsu x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Based on a depressing situation that is currently occurring in my life... If you can not handle miscarriage talk then, please... Don't read. No hate comments either.. May cry! Sad NaLu Natsu x Lucy**

 **Thank you for checking out this story... It means more to me than you might imagine... Yes... This is based on my life... And please... No hate, please...**

 **I am 15 and as is my boyfriend...so...that's how old Lucy and Natsu and everyone will be (obviously depending on who it is)...**

 **See you at the end...**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Day One**

 **Lucy's POV**

It's New Year's Eve, I haven't seen my boyfriend for a while and I really and truly do miss him. I actually get to spend basically the whole day with him and I'm really excited.

 **...**

 **Noon**

 **At Natsu's house**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **...**

I knock on the door after my sister Erza _**(She is 17),**_ dropped me off and Natsu answers moments later.

"Hey baby," He smiles and pulls me into a strong embrace.

"I missed you!" My voice got slightly higher as I jumped up and wrap my arms and legs around him and he catches me.

We both laugh and kiss as I say hello to his parents and brother.

After talking with his family for about two hours we head upstairs with his little brother to play video games.

 **...**

 **Upstairs**

 **With Natsu, Lucy, and Zeref**

 _ **(Zeref is younger than Natsu in this story, deal)**_

 **Normal POV**

 **...**

"Hey~! Natsuuu~! I wanna play!" Zeref whines.

"If I let you play, will you go away and let Lucy and I play?" Natsu bargains.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me play!"

Natsu hands Zeref the controller and puts in Mortal Kombat DC.

Lucy chooses her favorite character, WonderWoman and Zeref chooses Flash.

Surprisingly, Lucy's confidence bit her in the ass as she lost to the little boy three times.

Sighing in defeat, she asked Natsu if they could play Mortal Kombat X after one more round.

Natsu agreed and got slightly annoyed with Lucy because she kept winning.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO TO MORTAL KOMBAT X?!" Natsu shouted annoyed and Lucy giggled.

"Of course baby," she leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed him.

"Ewwww. Gross~~!" Zeref commented in the back.

Lucy chuckled while Natsu got pissy with his little brother.

"You agreed to leave if I let you play, you played. Now go," Natsu then began to push his little brother out of the room so the lovers were finally alone.

Lucy blushed and got nervous as Natsu quietly closed the door when Zeref left.

With a cocky smile on his face, he looked at Lucy.

"Finally alone..." He walked towards Lucy who was on the bean bag looking up at him.

She grinned and put the controller down.

Seconds laters Natsu was on top of Lucy kissing her passionately.

Lucy responded instantly and kissed him back.

Their tongues entwined.

Hands locked together.

Hearts and minds becoming one.

 **...**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **...**

Natsu went to the restroom and washed the cum off his chest while I adjusted my clothes.

"Hehe," I chuckled.

 _I seem to always amaze myself when I do that..._

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Natsu coming back into the room.

"Not sure about you... But I know I had fun..." Natsu chuckled sitting on the bean bag next to me.

Shaking my head to get the thoughts out of my head.

"I always do," I looked at him and smiled.

Natsu looked at me with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Are you upset I won't make love with you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

I moved off my bean bag and grabbed his chin and made him turn is head to look at me.

"I'm ready whenever you are... I know that me being a virgin doesn't help the nerves... But I'll be ready whenever you are..." He nods his head slowly as I finish and I kiss him on the cheek.

For the next three and a half hours we played video games.

 **...**

 **6:00 pm**

 **Downstairs**

 **In the kitchen**

 **Normal POV**

 **...**

Natsu's mother made tacos. Natsu and Lucy ate a lot of them making sure they were both completely full before they were going back upstairs to play video games once again.

Little did either of them know what would occur an hour and forty-five minutes later...

 **...**

 **7:45 pm**

 **Upstairs**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **...**

We began making out for the third time that day, but this time more happens.

Clothes are gone.

Hands are wondering everywhere.

Multiple loud sounds are made.

And a condom isn't where it should be...

 **...**

 **On the way home**

 **With Erza**

 **Normal POV**

 **...**

Erza looked over at Lucy somewhat angrily.

"Lucy..." She finally spoke.

"Y-yes...?" Lucy stuttered a reply.

"Did you and Natsu have sex?" Erza asked and looked over at Lucy happy for a red light.

"NO!" Lucy yelled. "I'M STILL A VIRGIN! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!" Lucy's voice could probably be heard outside the car.

"Why are you so angry? I just asked a question," Erza sighed standing her ground.

"Sorry... You ask it a lot and I got annoyed..." Lucy sighed and hoped that Erza wouldn't see through her lie.

"*sight*... Okay... I don't believe you, but okay..." Erza rubbed her temples and she pulled into their driveway.

Lucy rushed out of the car and into the house.

"Thanks for the rife. Goodnight," With that Lucy rushed to her room as if trying to avoid anymore of Erza's questions.

"G'night...?" Erza looked in the direction lucy ran off in...worried...

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter one of this story. Trust me, it'll be more detailed next time, but this...is only the start...**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Be safe!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **E.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, children! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Walking down the halls at school hand in hand with Natsu on the way to class has to be one of the best feelings ever. Smiling from ear to ear I knew that I had to be one of the happiest girls alive; that was until I saw Lisanna walking up to us from the other side of the hall.

Lisanna, one of my best friends, also the ex of another of my best friends. It was obvious that Natsu and Lisanna had a history, but I wouldn't make my jelousy obvious. I pull Natsu closer to me and start an intence makeout setion. He presses me against the wall and I sigh with pleasure, kissing down my neck we hear an "a-hem" from next to us.

 _This bitch couldn't take a hint could she?_

"Oh, hey Lis!" Natsu pulled back from me and went straight to talking to her.

 _Um, excuse you? What the fuck? I know you didn't just do that._

"I'm going to class. See ya Lisanna. Bye Natsu..." Flipping my hood up and stuffing my hands in my pocket, I walk up the stairs.

"B-babe! Wait for me!" Natsu was about to chase after when Lisanna started to cry.

"Natsu please don't go... I don't want you to... I need someone... I don't know what to do without him, Natsu... Please..." Natsu looked at me but I kept walking.

"Okay Lis, I'll stay. It's okay, go ahead and cry..." Pulling her close, they hugged while she cried on his chest. I just watch. She lifts her head out of his chest looks up at me and mouths _"He's mine."_

I just turn and keep walking.

 _I know he loves you and not me you don't have to rub it in my face..._

I walk into my second block class and sit next to my best friend of all time.

"Hey, Erza." I smile and sit.

"Hey, Luce," The bell rings cutting her off, "You okay?"

 _Shit, I really don't want her to know I'm upset. She always worries about me._

"It's nothing, hahah, I'm fine." I laugh trying my best to play it off, but she knows me too well. It must be written all over my face.

She eyes me and I sigh with defeat.

"It's Natsu. He left me to walk to class by myself because Lisanna was crying over Bickslow again." I rub my temples and close my eyes. "As I was leaving she looked at me and told me that he was hers. I know he loves her. He's just using me until she's ready to be in a relationship. I know that. No one has to tell me anything. I've known it from the beginning but that doesn't stop it from hurting even less." I cluth my chest and I feel my eyes begin to water. "But I can't cry no matter what, I promised myself I wouldn't. He just... I don't understand him Erza! What did I do?" I push my tears back but I feel them wanting to come forth.

"You didn't do anything Luce, Natsu is just an incompetent fool. He doesn't know how to tear a woman." Erza hugs me and rubs my back.

"A-hem! If your conversation is so important, you can discuss it with the entire class!" Mrs. Charla yells at us.

"Well if you don't mind listening then we sha-" Erza starts to stand when I push her back down into her seat and cover her mouth.

"N-no ma'am! We'll stop! Sorry!" I turn bright red. "Right, Erza?!"

"I suppose..." Erza starts to pout.

"Thank you, now, who would like to read as Romeo today?" Mrs. Charla asks the class.

I raise my hand.

"Lucy, that is certainly a surprise!"

"It would be my pleasure. Plus we'll be reading my favorite scene today!"

"And who would like to play as Juliet?" Erza raises her hand.

"I would!"

I look over at her and whisper.

"Are you sure? You get nervous when reading in front of other people."

She gives me a thumbs up and smiles.

"I'll be just fine!"

"Alright! Then it's decided, Lucy will be Romeo and Erza will be Juliet." She smiles at us, "Begin!"

I begins my lines without batting an eye.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it." I steal a glance at Erza to see her sitting there in aw. "I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

I nudge Erza to tell her it's her turn

"A-ay me.." She speaks and blushes.

This is going to be fun.

"She speaks: o, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Mrs. Charla stops us and points to the text.

"Shakespeare was the first man to ever compare a woman, to an angel."

The girls in class start to cheer.

"Now hush! Erza, we shall pick up with your line."

"O-o Romeo, R-Romeo! wherefore a-art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She put her book down and sighed. "How did people talk like that all the time?! Someone want to pick up my part?"

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Charla sighed.

"We will pick up during our next lesson. Pack your stuff but stay at your seats until the bell rings." She places her books on the table before she walks to her desk and sits.

"HOW'D YOU DO IT LUCY?!" Erza starts yelling in my ear, "YOU MADE IT LOOK SUPER EASY!"

"I just read the text Erza, you got too nervous. We can practice together later if you want!"

"Okay! Meet me at Taco Bell!"

The bell rung signaling class was over, but that was the least of my worries.

As soon as I walk out the door I see the man I want to see the least right now.

"Natsu..."

* * *

 **SO! I know it's been a while but my life has had a lot more ups and downs (Mainly downs), as of lately.**

 **If you like this story so far, I promise there will be more of them based on my life, but definietly let me know in the review sections below!**

 **There will most definitly be a sequal to this one, with a different pairing for Lucy! Sorry NaLu lovers!**

 **Don't forget about the polls I have on my page.**

 **There are two now!**

 **One is asking about the ships you'll want me to write about next.**

 **The other is asking about Lucy's ship for the sequal.**

 **The sequal pairing will be with a male though.**

 **Thank you guys so much!**

 **R &R!**

 **Love,**

 **E.C.**


End file.
